This invention involves a solenoid latching valve for use in retrofitting toilet and urinal flushing mechanisms. The solenoid latching valve is adaptable for controlling the flushing of the toilets and urinals. The solenoid latching valve is typically used in conjunction with a sensor which senses the presence of a person in proximity to a toilet or urinal. Personal hygiene is greatly enhanced by minimizing contact with a mechanical flushing apparatus.
In that the solenoid latching valve of the present invention is adaptable for use in retrofitting existing toilets and urinals, the demand is great. In retrofit applications, a solenoid latching valve which uses very little energy is necessary so as to make retrofitting practical. A battery is used to supply the energy to the electromagnetic coil.
The present invention employs an electromagnetic coil having first and second leads switchably connected to a dc voltage source. Energy is only expended in moving the plunger between the open and closed positions. In the open position, the plunger is "latched" magnetically by a magnet. By "latched," it is meant kept in position. In the closed position, the plunger is mechanically restrained in position by a spring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solenoid latching valve which minimizes the energy expenditure to move the valve between first and second positions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solenoid latching valve which latches a plunger in the open position, also known as the second position of the plunger. By latching it is meant that a magnet maintains the solenoid valve in the open position following a momentary electric current in a first direction in the electromagnetic coil. In a similar fashion, a spring is employed which maintains the plunger in a closed position, also known as the first position of the plunger.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic coil coaxially disposed about a plunger guide, plunger stop and a plunger. The plunger resides partially within said plunger guide.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solenoid latching valve having a plunger adapted to include a valve and a seal retained within the plunger. The seal provides a tight shut-off against a seat integrally formed in the body of the solenoid latching valve.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solenoid latching valve having an electromagnetic coil operable with electrical currents having small magnitude resulting in a low power expenditures.